Tecna/Gallery
Outfits Season 1 Tecna.png Season 2 Tecna.png Season 3 Tecna.png Season 4 Tecna.png Winx On Ice Tecna.png Winx In Concert Tecna.png Winter Tecna.png Summer Tecna.png Sport Tecna.png Rain Tecna.png Pet Tecna & Chicko.png Gown Tecna.png Frutti Music Bar Tecna.png Dress Tecna.png Dance Tecna.png Cowgirl Tecna.png Tecna leaning.jpg Tecna looking back.jpg Tecna the Cowgirl.jpg Tecna Winx Power.png TecnaCrouching.jpg Tecna and Chico.jpg Tecna Beach.jpg Tecnaexplorer1.jpg 3DgameTecna.jpg TecnaWinx.png WinxTecna.png 3D Tecna.png Tecna_2.png Cool Tecna.gif GlamourousTecna.png WinterWinx Tecna.png Tecna arrow.png Tecnakneeling.png TecnaLookingBack.jpg SmileyTecna.jpg SummerTecna.png Dance Dance Tecna.png CasualModeTecna.jpg CommonSenseTecna.jpg TecnaMA.png Techna dance casual.jpg Techna formal.jpg TecnaBC.jpg TecnaBTS.png TecnaCG.jpg TecnaDC.jpg TecnaDF.jpg TecnaEf.jpg TecnaLP.JPG TecnaOS.jpg TecnaPJS1.jpg TecnaPS.png TecnaRC.jpg TecnaRS.jpg TecnaTF.jpg TecnaTravelS4.jpg Tecnacamping.jpg Tecnadate.png Tecnadisco.png Tecnadreamcity.jpg Tecnaexercise.png Tecnaexplorer.jpg Tecnapainting.jpg Fairy forms Fairy Tecna.png Charmix Tecna.png Enchantix Tecna.png Believix Tecna.png Sophix Tecna.png Lovix Tecna.png FairyDust Tecna.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Tecna.png Winx The Movie Believix Tecna.png ~Tecna's Enchantix Transformation~.jpg 3x17-ETecPowersD.jpg TecnaCharmix.png TecnaTransformNick.PNG Tecna 1.png Tecna defender plate.jpg Tecna 3D.jpg TecnaBelievix.jpg Tecna Movie.jpg EnchantixWinx Tecna.png FairyTecna.png 3D Tecna Winx.jpg Tecnaspower.jpg TecnaRunning.jpg TecnaEnchantixWinx.jpg Tecna sitting.jpg TecnaFairyofTechnology.jpg PeaceTecna.jpg HappyTecna.jpg EnchantixTecna.png CautiousTecna.jpg Hallowinx Tecna.png WINX EP19 3.jpg Other Tecna_Attack.png|tecna beliveix blast also nick's magic winx blast Logotecna.png DivX_Ita_Winx_Club_II_-_Episodio_22_-_Wildland_la_grande_trappola_008_0001.jpg Tecna01.jpg Tecna3.JPG TecnaNick.png TecnaS4.jpg Tecna movie 1.png Tecnatrivia.jpg Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600816-460-314.jpg TecnaTravelS4.jpg Tecnatechnologymagic.jpg Disco Tecna.jpg Tecna - Mar.png Tecna EnchantixPower.jpg Tecna Magic Enchantix.jpg Tecnafighting.png 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg Tecnasbedroom.jpg TecnasRoom.jpg Winx Club Tecna.png TecnaReadingPaper.jpg Tecna's Dance Formals(comics).png TecnaS5Ep5.PNG Tecna got real Sirenix book.PNG Tecna returned back to normal form.PNG Robot Tecna and Stella.PNG 1650.jpg 1710.jpeg 1720.jpeg Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Harmonix Transformation Christmas.jpg Layla & Tecna.jpg 2120.jpeg Winx-club-a-perfect-date-7.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg Winx Fashion 523.jpg Winx Swimsuits.jpg 1910.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Stella-Musa-and-Tecna-the-winx-club-34235908-1004-755.jpg 1920.jpg 1970.jpg 1900.jpg Tecna_s5.jpg Episodio_24_06871.jpg WINX EP19 2.jpg A, T & F.jpg T & A.jpg TECNA EP19.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg Lenugia 8.jpg Lenugia 7.jpg 2U7KYUd4jLA.jpg YWMc7tammaE.jpg Tyl3yeZPvaw.jpg RBJ3rMBTx6Y.jpg Lm60TtNE6Yk.jpg IDHUnVQrKZg.jpg A3fPrgh3ziU.jpg Jn543Ptv0uc.jpg 8AjnCgwNTBQ.jpg 900.jpg 930.jpg 10346299 783331895019990 1271880466236250116 n.jpg 980.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Wins Fashion.jpg Tecnamusabloom.JPG Winx of rosexinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Moody Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Happy Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Guessing Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Angry Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Tecna's Eye.jpg Tecna_y_Bloom_Mini_Winx_Enchantix.png TecnaBonding.png Roxy-and-tecna-at-the-computer.png|Roxy helps Tecna find out about superheros Tecna_And_Musa_using_thier_phone.PNG Musa_telling_Tecna_it_was_not_her_dream.PNG 3x25-TecnaSurprised.jpg 07_The_Lost_Library_20845.jpg Tecna_effect.jpg 07_The_Lost_Library_28936.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png The end.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Movie pic.jpg OTyiiSrZR U.jpg BWlHZ2trcfE.jpg Erm-S30UkAI.jpg KygpCTdDLuI.jpg XqMEDJbEGSM.jpg 0SE9ukKzWmU.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg 9x4jCEemYyI.jpg CG2JCuPkyHA.jpg MSkIB7ZcV0E.jpg Hm4ZyfvqOhM.jpg 102.jpg 103.jpg 080.jpg 081.jpg 068.jpg 069.jpg 041.jpg QqQR03VXYVA.jpg Butterflix.png 117 (2).jpg 101 (2).jpg XwwQwp1kd14.jpg NryVuorrgIk.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg Ws5e5OO923k.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg 4049.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png SFkY0ePmjWU.jpg Y2 kxfd3sJM.jpg Jj7k7D_WeHA.jpg UgtU18JBQ0o.jpg dA4lXNz_mAQ.jpg nAuKUaS2FB4.jpg MriKxBV5Lkk.jpg TzBQcyq3_QY.jpg qPYQRv5raB0.jpg kXMxxlF3cqo.jpg dExwrrgoqHk.jpg RRuEgCqz-ZM.jpg Winx club butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new picss.png Winx club butterflix new pics.png Winx club butterflix new pic.png Butterflyrix..png Butterflyrix!!!!.png Butterflyrix!!!.png The return of the winx.jpg 0XRZPLOcX5M.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Tecna Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7